


Kogaremonogatari

by lildevilnico



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: On a particularly hot August day, Suruga Kanbaru finds herself wistfully fantasizing about her precious senior.





	Kogaremonogatari

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Back with another wlw piece, this time focusing on Kanbaru and Senjougahara from the Monogatari franchise. Monogatari is a bit of an obsession of mine, and Suruga is honestly best girl. I really wanted to incorporate some light femdom into a piece, and these two have canon personalities that work perfectly for it. But if anything, Senjougahara could definitely be a lot colder and more demanding than the way I wrote her here! Anyway, this work is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it.

“ _Senpai_...”  
  
The middle of August – the tail end of a calm cicada summer. It was early afternoon and the sun was at the peak of its climb. It was hot – far too hot - and the air was heavy and humid, encroaching upon the sprawling Kanbaru residence with nary a breeze. Above the engawa veranda outside Suruga Kanbaru's bedroom hung a motionless wind chime. It had yet to move all day.  
  
Below that...lay the nude form of Suruga herself, nineteen years young with a toned, athletic body that glistened with sweat.  
  
“Senjougahara- _senpai_...” she muttered, running her left hand, now free of the monkey's paw, over her chest. It rested on the soft mound of her right breast, kneading it lightly as her imagination ran wild.  
  
It'd been years since Suruga's seniors, Koyomi Araragi and Hitagi Senjougahara, graduated and left Naoetsu High School for college. From what Suruga could gather, those two were still dating. Still, somehow, her Senjougahara- _senpai_ was smitten with that Araragi- _senpai_. Suruga couldn't entirely blame her, though...Araragi- _senpai_ was kind of cool, in a cliched hero sort of way. And although Suruga herself was a lesbian, maybe she wouldn't mind doing it with Araragi...maybe.  
  
_Araragi-senpai? The legendary delinquent, dating Senjougahara-senpai?_  
  
...is what the rest of the students at Naoetsu would've said, but Suruga knew all too well that there was much more to Koyomi Araragi than skipping class. Over the last years of his high school career, he'd managed to weave himself into the fates of many young girls ( _why does only Araragi-senpai get the harem route?_ Suruga thought to herself), saving them from various oddities as well as he could manage in his own stubborn, hard-headed ways.  
  
_Selfless Araragi-senpai..._  
  
...is what she knew him to be.

 _So cool...  
_  
But that didn't change the fact that he stole Suruga's Senjougahara- _senpai_. As much as she wished them well, it still pained her to think that it was Senjougahara that ultimately held Araragi's leash.  
  
_I want you to hold my leash, Senjougahara-senpai!_  
  
Jealousy. Bitterness. And the raging sexual urges of a nineteen-year-old girl who desperately missed her senior. She gently pinched her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, a sudden, sharp breath escaping from her lips as she teased herself.  
  
_I wish you'd touch my breasts like this, senpai..._  
  
Memories of Senjougahara flowed through Suruga's mind, slow and deliberate – every detail was there. She could remember when she first spotted Senjougahara on the track field - how Senjougahara's long, slender legs beated out a rhythm almost entrancing, how her violet hair flowed behind her in silky waves, how her breasts bounced slightly every time her feet pounded flatly on the pavement. And how, even from afar, Suruga swore she could make out the sweat glistening on Senjougahara's face, on her neck, the middle of her barely-exposed collarbone...  
  
Hitagi Senjougahara's body: the object of Suruga's endless fantasies, and yet...and yet...  
  
_Damn you, Araragi-senpai! Why are you the only one who gets to see Senjougahara-senpai's naked body?_  
  
Her frustration mounting, Suruga brought her other hand down her front, fingertips stopping short as they felt the soft curls of her pubic hair. She could feel a fire in herself just below, and knew that she was already intensely wet.  
  
_If she saw me like this..._ , she thought, slowly spreading her legs. _I wouldn't care. I wish she'd look at me..._  
  
And she imagined, then, Hitagi Senjougahara doing just that. Staring with piercing blue eyes as the former basketball ace lowered her fingers to her slit, running them up and down along her outermost folds before dipping two fingertips into her entrance, lightly stirring her own wetness.  
  
“My my, what a troublesome junior I have,” Senjougahara might've said. “Are you that worked up just from me watching? From your beloved senpai watching you stir your pussy?”  
  
“Yes...yes, Senjougahara-senpai, I'm so wet because of you...it feels good when you watch me,” Suruga said out loud, by this time lost in her fantasies. Her breathing was hot and heavy like the summer air around her, which was silent still save for her own sounds – her breathing, her low, sporadic moans, and the sloshing of the wetness around her fingers as she now plunged them in and out of herself, already at near-knuckle depth.  
  
“What an honest girl you are,” said the Senjougahara in Suruga's mind. “Let me give you a gift.” And as she said this, she stood over Suruga, feet planted on either side of Suruga's shoulders, and took off her Naoetsu uniform shirt, revealing a snow-white bra. She gazed down at Suruga's flushed face, gave a smirk, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall on Suruga's face. Suruga breathed deep and relished the smell of it, the smell of her senpai's skin and sweat, before pulling it away from her eyes to gaze at the topless form above her.  
  
Of course, Suruga didn't really know quite what Senjougahara's breasts might look like...but this didn't stop her from fantasizing. Pointed and elegant, with creamy pale skin, and two pink nipples perched at the tips of two somewhat large mounds.  
“These are Hitagi Senjougahara's breasts. Remember them well,” said Senjougahara-senpai, and Suruga nodded eagerly in response.  
  
“And this...” Senjougahara started, suddenly squatting down just in front of Suruga's face, pulling her skirt up enough for Suruga to see the cute, white cotton panties within. “Do you know what this is?”  
  
“Senpai's...Senjougahara-senpai's pussy...”  
  
“That's right,” Senjougahara cooed. “Your beloved _senpai_ 's pussy...here it is.” And with that, she pulled her panties to the side, revealing her slit to her frantically masturbating junior. In Suruga's imagination, it was entirely hairless and small, with a slender line of pink protruding folds.  
  
“Cute...” said Suruga under her breath, both in her mind and out.  
  
“It is, isn't it?” said Senjougahara, and with a mischievous glint in her eyes she upped the ante by spreading her folds apart with her index and middle fingers, showing her junior her bright pink insides, which were glazed lightly with a glistening fluid.  
  
“Do you want to lick it?” Senjougahara asked, teasingly.  
  
Suruga licked her lips, nodding slowly. “Please...”  
  
Senjougahara sighed, shaking her head. “My cute junior is so demanding, don't you think?” She gave the girl below her a small smile at the corner of her mouth – a rare thing for a girl so typically straight-faced. “But as cute as you are, I think you deserve an opportunity. So...make sure you please me properly, _kouhai_.” And she lowered herself onto Suruga's open mouth.  
  
Suruga wasted no time, eagerly closing her lips around her _senpai_ 's clit, sucking it softly before applying pressure with her tongue, rolling against it in a steady, aggressive rhythm.  
  
_Senpai's pussy...it tastes so good..._  
  
“Right now you're thinking that my pussy tastes good, right? Heavenly even? This is the taste of your precious senpai, make sure you remember it. Make sure...ahh...,” and Senjougahara cut herself off with pleasured moans that fell softly from her lips, almost whispered. “That's good, Suruga-chan...”  
  
Senjougahara leaned forward, pressing herself against Suruga's pulsing tongue. She brought one hand to Suruga's hair, grasping it tightly. She moved her hips slowly, grinding herself against her junior's face. She had her eyes shut, brows furrowed with what seemed like an intense concentration.  
  
“I don't believe I gave you permission to stop touching yourself, though,” Senjougahara added. “But don't you dare cum before I do.”  
  
And Suruga obeyed, spreading her own legs a bit wider and using both hands now to attack her own aching pussy, one hand again focused on probing her insides while the other now rubbed at her tiny clit, two fingers moving in a circular motion.  
  
What passed then must have felt like an eternity to the young girl, lost in her own mind. In reality, it was only a few minutes. She felt as though she could truly taste the muted, almost sweet salinity of her beloved senior's juices upon her tongue. And could actually feel the intense heat of Senjougahara's sex on her face, the squeezing of legs on either side of her face, and the grasp of fingers in her hair. And then there were the sounds – Senjougahara's low groans and sharp, staccato breaths, Suruga's own labored breaths from her nose, the wet sloshing of Suruga's pussy as she fucked herself furiously with her fingers. Every detail was there, clear and vivid. Meticulously crafted. Prolonged with a desperate, sexual agony.  
  
Senjougahara's movements steadily became more aggressive, and she ground herself into her junior's now-soaked face with little concern for the girl's ability to breathe.  
  
“Yes, yes...right there, Suruga-chan...make me cum...” she muttered.  
  
Ever obedient, Suruga doubled her efforts. Her tongue's movements became less varied, less explorative...and more focused on a simple, aggressive attack on her domme's clit. Her tongue was beginning to get a bit sore, but she didn't care. It undulated against Senjougahara's clit with as much force as it could muster.  
  
Something was building in the girl above her..Senjougahara had let go of her typically collected self, filling the air around them with her moans, and her movements became erratic, with her thighs alternating their pressure around Suruga's head almost autonomously. She leaned further forward, seeming to find it difficult to stay upright.  
  
Suruga knew what was coming – her beloved _senpai_ 's orgasm that she'd always dreamed of witnessing, let alone causing. She eagerly maintained her course, and found her own hands to have sped up on their own as well. She felt a pressure of her own building in her lower abdomen. But she was determined to delay it. And then, suddenly...  
  
“Right...there...fuck, Suruga-chan, I....a-ahhh-!”  
  
And with that last, loud groan, Senjougahara threw her head back and came on her junior's face. Her legs locked around Suruga's head, squeezing tightly, much as the walls of her insides squeezed in a violent, orgasmic series of contractions that released a generous trickle of extra love juices onto her submissive's chin.  
  
The air was quiet then, as Senjougahara sat there on top of Suruga, collecting herself. As her breathing steadied, her vice grip on her toy loosened and she sat upright again, looking down at Suruga's frantic eyes with a familiarly sharp, authoritarian glow in her own eyes.  
  
“Now, Suruga-chan...you can cum.”  
  
These words unlocked something deep within Suruga Kanbaru, aligning tumblers to a shear line she didn't know she had. The pressure inside her surged and her hips bucked, legs closing tightly around her hands. And her groans, muffled by her precious senior's pussy which still sat, perched wetly upon Suruga's mouth.  
  
“Good girl...” Senjougahara cooed with a devilish smile, staring down at her junior's eyes as they rolled back in orgasmic pleasure.  
  
And Suruga shut her eyes tightly as her orgasm rolled over her body in waves which slowed over the next few moments. The twitching of her legs and the contractions of her vaginal walls slowed as a pleasant afterglow overtook her. And she grinned – as much as she could with her _senpai_ still perched upon her mouth – as she felt Senjougahara's fingertips stroking her flushed, sweaty forehead, pushing her bangs aside.  
It was a moment that, again, seemed to last for ages.  
  
And when Suruga opened her eyes again, she found herself back where she started – laying there on the _engawa_ , outside in the heat. Gone was the girl who'd sat upon Suruga's face just moments before, though Suruga could still remember the warmth and weight of that perfect body.  
  
Suruga brought her fingers to her face, examining her wetness, and sighed. “I did it again,” she said.  
  
She sat up, cross-legged, and stared at the August sky, with its beating sun that was then making its slow descent into the horizon. The air was still and quiet. Save for the passage of time, nothing had changed.  
  
Into the silence, Suruga Kanbaru said wistfully, “Senpai...I miss you.”  
  
And truthfully, she did.


End file.
